


close-up and personal

by bastardly_deeds



Series: IT fic: under 1K [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Handcuffs, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardly_deeds/pseuds/bastardly_deeds
Summary: Trisha wants to try being an auteur; Addy's less sure about her starring role.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: IT fic: under 1K [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	close-up and personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



> For the prompt "Patrick/Eddie, taking a video of sex." I used darlingargents' name for f!Eddie but Trisha as f!Patrick's name is the hill I will die on. Trisha is an ideal 1980s bully name. Ages unspecified here, but they're probably in their teens; caveat lector.

“I don’t _know_ ,” Addy says. 

“It’s just for me,” Trisha says. She puts her hands on her hips. No need to fiddle with the tripod or the camcorder; she’d had that set up in advance. “What, you think I’m gonna return it to Blockbuster instead of _Friday the Thirteenth_?” 

Addy shrugs. Frankly, it sounds like the kind of thing Trisha might do. 

“The cassettes are smaller,” Trisha says. She fishes one out of a little box on her dresser to show Addy, who tries not to look too interested. Who else has Trisha done this with? (If that’s even the right preposition. Is it _with_ or _to_?) “No way they’ll get mixed up. C’mon, baby.” She holds up the handcuffs Addy’s already pretty well acquainted with. Trisha doesn’t actually have keys for them — she opens them with a bent paperclip every time — which makes Addy think she probably stole them from Harriet’s dad. 

“Fine,” Addy says, and holds out her wrists with a little scowl. Isn’t that the point of this? Proving she’s not mommy’s little porcelain doll? Trisha grins like a junkyard dog (all teeth, all malice) and snaps one around her wrist before pulling the chain through the slats of the headboard so Addy has to lay back on the bed as she closes the other. Addy’s down to her bra and panties already, and she expects Trisha to unhook her bra and push it up by her wrists and pull her underwear down to her knees at least.

She doesn’t. She stands up, backs away from the bed, and positions herself behind the camera. 

“We’re going to try something new,” Trisha says. Her eye is up to the viewfinder. She’s not looking at Addy anymore. She’s looking at the Addy reflected back at her through lenses. Some less-real version. Addy lets her knees fall open a little. Lets her eyes slip closed. Lets herself be someone more daring, for as long as Trisha will have her.


End file.
